<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incorrect Quotes - Godzilla version by AetherF1ow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881348">Incorrect Quotes - Godzilla version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow'>AetherF1ow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incorrect Quotes, this needs no other tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>title says all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mothra: Why are people so obsessed with getting a top or a bottom?</p><p>Mothra: I would just be glad to have a bunk bed.</p><p>Godzilla: </p><p>Rodan: </p><p>Godzilla: </p><p>Rodan: I'm gonna tell her. </p><p>Godzilla: Don't you fucking dare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you notice similarities between these ones and my other incorrect book, its because im unoriginal as fuck and the other book has 600+ i can choose from</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghidorah: I have no fears.</p><p>Rodan: What if you woke up one day and Godzilla was taller than you?</p><p>Ghidorah: I have one fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Godzilla: Swear words are illegal now. If you say one, you’ll be fined.</p><p>MUTO: Heck.</p><p>Godzilla: You’re on thin fucking ice!</p><p>Godzilla: …oh no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kong: What are everyone’s kinks?</p><p>Godzilla: I do not think this is an appropriate topic.</p><p>Mothra: Love and affection hehe</p><p>Scylla: Hair pulling and mirrors</p><p>Ghidorah: Whips, chains, cages, kitty lingerie, being called dadd-</p><p>Rodan: MY KINK IS PRAYING EVERY NIGHT AND WISHING I WASN’T APART OF THIS CONVERSATION!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mothra: If you're not sure about your sexuality, let's try this:</p><p>Mothra: What's the first thing you notice when a man approaches you?</p><p>Ghidorah: The audacity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodan: Can you guys at least try to see this from my perspective?</p><p>Ghidorah: [lowers all three heads]</p><p>Rodan:</p><p>Rodan: I fucking hate you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mothra: I’m going to test how you react to a burglar.</p><p>Mothra: Put your coins in the bag or I take your life.</p><p>Godzilla: bold of you to assume that I have coins</p><p>Ghidorah: bold of you to assume that I want to live</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Godzilla: How tall are you?</p><p>Adolescent Kong: Height doesn’t matter.</p><p>Godzilla: Okay, so you’re short.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghidorah: There’s only one thing worse than dying.</p><p>Ghidorah: [reveals “Me” on top of dying]</p><p>Rodan: You.</p><p>Ghidorah: NO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghidorah: You don't like me when I'm angry</p><p>Godzilla: I don't like you ever</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mothra: You have no idea what I’m capable of!</p><p>Rodan: Don’t take it personally, but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake.</p><p>
  <i>Rodan proceeds to get stabbed by her stinger</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodan: How long does it take until you start seeing hallucinations from sleep deprivation?</p><p>Mothra: I think--</p><p>Godzilla: 72 hours.</p><p>Rodan: How do you--?</p><p>Godizlla, charging his nuclear energy for the 15th time: Ghidorah's behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>